cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Cass
Jacob Cass is Caw in the Road to WrestleMania mode of WWE video game WWE '12. He is currently in ARW & New-WWE on the Raw brand, where he is the former 2 time WWE Universal Champion. Cass comes in a variety of diffrent looks (which does include Body and Face morphing diffrences within diffrent leagues) due to Cass being a CAW that is needed to be made within the Road to Wrestlemania mode of WWE'12. This also means information for Jacob Cass (such as Weight, Height, Date of Birth, Where his from, etc) will differ too. Because of the flexibility involved with the character, each Jacob Cass is to be considered a completely different person unless stated otherwise; even if multiple feds happen to use the same design for the character. Vivianverse Leagues New-WWE: New-WWE Raw He debuted on New-WWE Superstars, defeating Jacob Marley . On Episode 200 of New-WWE Raw, Cass won a Six Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal also featuring The Miz, John Cena, Dorf Liggleton, CM Punk, and Alberto Del Rio to earn a shot at the WWE Championship at New-WWE Backlash 6. On Episode 201 of New-WWE Raw, Cass teamed with John Cena taking on Alberto Del Rio and The Miz in a losing effort. Intercontinental Championship & WWE Championship (2013-2016) At WrestleMania X Cass defeated Tyler King to win the Intercontinental Championship for the fist time. At Extreme Rules 7 Cass was facing The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship when he left and got himself intentionally counted out turning him Heel for the first time. At Money in the Bank 4 Cass defeated Chris Jericho, Athouse, Matt Eichorn, John Cena, and Edge to win the Money in the Bank. On Raw Cass was defeated by Zack Starr for the Intercontinental Championship. On Smackdown Cass regained the Intercontinental Championship by beating Zack Starr. At Elimination Chamber 6 Cass cashed in on Daniel Bryan after he was assaulted by Randy Orton and won the WWE Championship for the first time. After Elimination Chamber 6 Cass had to give up the Intercontinental Championship. At WrestleMania XI Cass lost the WWE Championship to John Cena in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match it involved Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. At Payback Cass would get his rematch for the WWE Championship but lost by Disqualification after Sebastian Cruise attacked John Cena. At Money in the Bank 5 Cass won his second WWE Championship when he teamed up Sebastian Cruise and defeated John Cena in a Handicap Match for the WWE Championship originally scheduled as a Triple Threat Match but Mr. McMahon changed the match before the match started. At Summerslam 9 Cass was defeated by Zack Starr for the WWE Championship. At Night of Champions 8 Cass was involved in a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship which the match was won by Randy Orton when Biff Andreas interfered and gave Orton a steel chair to use on Zack Starr. WWE Universal Championship (2016-2017) At Hell in a Cell 7 Cass was defeated by Dolph Ziggler. At Battleground 2 Cass would beat Ziggler to every the score. At Survivor Series 6 Cass was involved in an 6 Man Elimination Tag which he eliminated Dolph Ziggler but then he was eliminated by Roman Reigns. At TLC 7 Cass interfered and attacked Roman Reigns in his match with Randy Orton. At the Royal Rumble 9 Cass Entranced at Number two and he was Elimination by Roman Reigns. At Elimination Chamber 7 Cass was in an Elimination Chamber 7 Match where he was eliminated by Roman Reign. At WrestleMania XII Cass was defeated by Roman Reigns. At Extreme Rules 9 Cass would pick up the win against Reigns with the help of Sheamus in a Extreme Rules Match. Cass was in a match for the United States Championship against Cesaro where it originally scheduled to be between Jacob Cass and United States Champion TRS but the title was vacated before the match due to injury, the match ended with Sheamus coming out and attacking Cesaro. At Summerslam X Cass was involved it a Battle Royal for the vacant WWE United States Championship the match was won by Cesaro. At Clash of Champions Cass was in a Fatal Four Way match for the United States Championship which it was won by Cesaro the match as involved Biff Andreas, and Chris Jericho. At Hell in a Cell 8 Cass interfered in the WWE Universal Championship match and attacked Belmont. At Survivor Series 7, Cass defeated Belmont and Dean Ambrose to become the WWE Universal Champion. At New-WWE Roadblock Cass lose by DQ against Steven Raden because Chris Jericho interfered. At New-WWE Royal Rumble 10, Cass lost the Universal Championship to Dean Ambrose. Cass would regained the title from Ambrose on February 20, 2017 at Fastlane, thus making Cole the first two-time WWE Universal Champion. On May 5, at WrestleMania XIII, Cass lose the WWE Universal Championship against Randy Orton. On Raw 401 Cass was defeated by Chris Johansen thus making a Triple Threat match at Payback 3. On June 16, at Payback 3, Cass was unsuccessful at winning the Universal Championship in a Triple Threat which was won by Randy Orton. Raw Tag Team Championship (2018-present) On Raw, Cass would team with Apollo Crews as they defeat The Grundys (Corey Grundy & Rip Grundy) to win the Raw Tag Team Championship. New-NAW He is set to make a guest appearance to compete for the New-NAW Hardcore Championship in a 30 Man Battle Royal at New-NAW The Final Chapter. In Wrestling: Current Finishers and Signature Moves: Finishers: * Brainbuster * Superkick Signature Moves * Crucifix * Moonsault Championships and other accomplishments: * New-WWE **2x WWE Championship **2x WWE Universal Championship **2x Intercontinental Championship **1x Raw Tag Team Championship - with Apollo Crews (Current) **36th Triple Crown Champion **2013 New WWE Raw Money In The Bank Winner Entrance Themes * "Resistance to Resilience" by Jim Johnston (Default theme) The many faces of Jacob Cass: New-WWEJacobCass.PNG|Jacob Cass as he looks in New-WWE & ARW. This is his default appearance in WWE 12. Heel_Jacob_Cass.JPG|Jacob Cass in New-WWE during his stint as a heel, about to take on Smokey at Elimination Chamber 5. RSWJacobCass.JPG|Jacob Cass design on WWE'12, Made by Brent Harvanator Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:ASW Category:ARW Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Official Wrestling Game Characters Category:Non-Original